Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist is a video game released by Konami. Features * Relive past Dueling glory with a Story Campaign that recounts the events from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV series! Battle your opponent, and then take on the role of that character and Duel against the protagonist in a “Reverse Duel.” * Duel with the latest cards from the official Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME, including Pendulum Monsters! * For the first time, compete in Battle Pack Sealed and Draft play against the A.I. or with players online. Battle Pack formats supported include Battle Pack: Epic Dawn, Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants, and War of the Giants: Round 2. Cards * Includes 7,484 cards. Goes up to Shining Victories, Duelist Pack: Battle City, Dragons of Legend 2, Wing Raiders, Rise of the True Dragons and Starter Deck: Yuya. * Uses the April 2016 Forbidden and Limited List. :More cards are available through Downloadable Content. Characters * Features over 90 characters, including those featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V animated series. * Further characters will be added through Downloadable Content. Campaign * Features over 230 duels against your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. * Relive your favorite duels from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. * Further duels will be added through Downloadable Content. Duelist Challenges * Challenge famous characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. * Each Duelist has their own unique challenge deck. * Further Duelist Challenges will be added through Downloadable Content. Battle Pack * Sealed Play - Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (2000) * Draft Play - Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (2000) War of the Giants: Round 2 (2000) Deck Edit * Create decks using pre-existing deck recipes or make one from scratch. * Select from over 90 duelist avatars. Deck Avatar * Alexis Rhodes, Bolt Tanner, Cathy Katherine, Dr. Vellian Crowler Flip Turner, IN4-M8, Jack Atlas, Jaden Yuki, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Mr. Armstrong, Nelson Andrews, Reginald Kastle, Seto Kaiba, Tetsu Trudge, Titan and Weevil Underwood Duelist/Deck Recipes * Over 200 Duelist deck recipes. Card Shop Downloadable Content/Add-Ons * The description for DLC come from the official downloadable content section of the store. * An * shows that the name is official despite what the poster of the DLC stated as it came from the Xbox Store, Play Station Store, and Steam Store. Achievements/Trophies Reused assets * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels: Character artwork for the first four series is taken from this game. * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival: Character artwork from ZEXAL characters that didn't appear in Millennium Duels is taken from this game. * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special: Character artwork that didn't appear in Millennium Duels is taken from this game. External links * yugioh-card.com * store.xbox.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Xbox Store * store.playstation.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Play Station Store * store.steampowered.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Steam Store Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Legacy of the Duelist